


A Thousand Miles Away But All I Can Think About Is You

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Facetime, Jazz - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Piano, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Texting, Valentine's Day, romantic longing, trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: When you know better then to go to the same college as you boyfriend if you can't spend two-second without getting lost in one another eyes? probably a bad idea to be near each other every day. a story of longing for your boyfriend and wanting to be there but he's miles and miles away. written for the 5th day of frans week.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Frans Week





	A Thousand Miles Away But All I Can Think About Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Author I own nothing but my plot.

You know when I heard the say distance makes the heart grow fonder, I just thought that was a human saying. Nothing but fluff to show off the intensity of falling in love, and that you really can be so in love that when they are gone, you miss them and desire them more, and that is something they say to be cute. But I felt the say in the here and now. And every day, I was living with that moment of wanting that person I love more an appreciating every moment that I have shared and will share.

Frisk was going to northwestern on a full-ride scholarship. His reputation and what he accomplished had been the deciding factor. He had been so executed and eager at the prospect of getting in. But in order to lessen the distractions around Frisk, Sans knew he couldn’t get his doctorate there. Taking into consideration his master’s degree in both theoretical psychic and quantum theory was a shoo-in for getting a full ride to Stanford for their doctorates programs on both subjects, which meant we were going to be separated. Which something Frisk wasn’t happy about but knew they both wanted because he saw as a giant distraction. Even Sans knows that he can make everyone lose sight of what they are supposed to be doing.

Anytime I was around, he seemed to lose focus, something I would unintentionally do too. But days like this? I miss him. I miss the way he made me feel better. I felt my heart weary and sad because it is hard. I miss the way he held my hand, or we would back and forth and have movie Mondays. To cheer up our Mondays.

I miss my boyfriend, but we both agreed it for the best this is vital to monsters' be seen on the same level as humans. Considering he’s getting a political science and law degree, he needs to be focused if I was in the same university we would get distracted again. I swear I could spend all day reminiscing about the dates and how we got to together the double dates we have been on since then.

Sometimes I shock myself about how much I have changed and grown. I used to not care about what others thought about how I dressed how messy my room was or that I was working myself into an early grave. Giving my all to one of the jobs I did, and it was a fill-in position as for the others. Seeing hot dogs and being the sentry at what feels like a hundred places at once only really made tired and constantly overexerting my magic to the point I would put myself in a hundred places at once by breaking everything I currently know about natural law. Which why even though can short cut my way to Frisk dorms faster than you can say hello I don’t because I don’t want the world assuming the worst of monster wondering what would happen if a monster went rouge and violent something that could never happen but human are not understood sort, on the whole, most assume the worst before you ever say a world. As it is right now, things aren’t the best Frisk for all intents and purposes had her whole life uprooted made out of the foster care join the department of parks and rec just to stumble down the mountain and free us. Its been a wild four years and Frisk was nineteen when it all happened to begin with.

**~Hey, Frisk,~**

I texted him. Friday were my day off and they were his too both of us having classes tomorrow morning.

**~I know that we just saw each other on Monday but can we video chat? I just have no body I want to see more at the moment.~**

**~Sure, Sans give me a minute I have to look better for my bonefriend right?~**

**~I rather just see you as you are, we all look like a hot mess it's our day off~**

**~Fine if you get spooked by my burning the midnight oil face, you were warned.~**

Never Frisk your too handsome to ever be terrifying.

A minute after I sent the text, I got the facetime notification. I was happy to see him, but I wasn’t exaggerating I felt and looked like a trash bag. I’ve been eating badly something I promised Frisk I would take better care of myself

“Well are you the most handsome face I have ever seen Frisky?”

“I missed you too sugar skull. How're classes going? I know mine is sucking I feel so weird, I’ve been getting a lot of stares.”

It wasn’t hard to see. Frisk was a handsome guy why Frisk's hair was cut really nicely. He looked nice if he were there. Let me not get lost in a daydream.

I can see why you got a new hair cut I like it. Of course, you would get stares. Hopefully, when I see you this Sunday, I can get to admire it and you

“Of course, Sans. I missed you two plus in two weeks we both got finals, so I want to see before I bury myself in studying, I’m just glad I finished the term paper and was able to hand it in.”

“I have a presentation on the quantum entanglements and it’s applications.” I’m thankful I’m used to crowds sometimes not prepping what I’m gonna say It wasn’t never about doing it, but I need

“ trust me I know your pain Frisky I had three term papers. I had to finish and each of those classes has a final exam I may not be working as hard as you, but I am just as busy. Sans genuinely smiles at Frisk who even though looked beat was the most gorgeous person monster or human Sans had ever seen. made every day they spent that much better.

“Hey in three months it will be our anniversary three years together.”

“I remember I got a special plan for that too how I could I forget?”

And I was planning on a two for one surprise me playing the trombone with Napstablook and Burgerpants dammit it’s Sirius. I forget he wanted people to call him by his name and even in my thoughts I need to make sure I can remember and make sure that I can do it without slipping up who else do I know who plays cello much less bass that’s any good.

You only propose to the love of your life once. And I want to be special. Right here as I talk to Frisk talking about everything and anything? I know that he’s the only one I could ever love as deeply and soundly as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: How is that? I’ve been trying hard, and I hope you like the story? I’ve been working on myself, and I'm starving starting a diet and make sure that things go as great as I hoped. Yes, I gave Burgerpants a real name. it’s both a joke and his official name in my fanon. Sirius is the name of the dog star constellation. Its meant to be ironic and the fact no one takes him and his pain seriously. It makes me chuckle plus it makes his parents to be astronomy nerds which I like.


End file.
